Mew Mew Power - French Version
The French dub of Mew Mew Power sets it self apart from other Mew Mew dubs from the English version. While most of the English names(with the exception of a few charcters) are kept, a lot of changes and plotholes from the English version were fixed in the French dub due to them actually dubbing the 2nd half of the series. The French version keeps the setting in Tokyo and while some of the ages remained the same from the English dub, some of the characters' ages(most notably Wesley and Kikki) were changed back to their original Japanese ages to avoid plotholes in certain scenes. A lot of the sarcastic talk and puns were removed from the first half of the series when it was dubbed as well. The French version aired on the Teletoon channel in France. Music From the first half of the series, the French version dubbed the English theme song and both transformation songs into French. In the 2nd half, they took My Sweetheart, dubbed it and made it into a season 2 theme song. The other songs that were originally in the English version were replaced with instrumentals. List of Songs: *Season 1 Opening: Mew Mew! (Originally titled "Team Up!") *1st Transformation Theme: Animal Instinct (Same as the English song) *2nd Transformation Theme: In Our Nature (Originally titled "Supernatural") *Season 2 Opening: They Are the Mew Mews (Originally titled "My Sweetheart") thumb|300px|left|French Openings and Transformation Themes with English Subtitles. Home Video Release All 52 episodes were aired in Teletoon France but when the DVDs were released only the first 8 episodes(the pilot and 1-7), that were dubbed from the 4Kids version, were put on disk with no mention of episodes 9-26 ever being released. After 27-52 were dubbed uncut, they were released on 2 DVD boxsets with 8 disks in total. Name Changes Most of the names from the English version are kept but some were changed for various reasons and minor characters in the 2nd half of the series got name changes to match with the first season. List of character name changes: *Corina Bucksworth - Corina Dujardin *Renée Roberts - Estelle-Renée Roberts *Deep Blue - Lord Blue *Shintaro Momomiya - Sabastian Hanson *Megan - Charlotte *Monsieur Lapain - Signor Villioti (Due to the characters already speaking French, they changed his native language to Italian.) *Ms. Rosbe - Ms. Rose *Asano - Mistigri *Mariko - Virginie *Shunsuke - Gregory *Kanna Saionji - Anaïs *Ron Yuebin - ??? *Ayano Uemura - Natasha *Momoka - Emily Weapon & Attack Names Most of the weapon and attack names were changed when Mew Mew was dubbed in French. In this dub, each Mew Mew has 2 attacks(with the exception of Zoey's Scepter of Power). Here is a list of all of the weapons and attacks from this version. Zoey: *1st Weapon: Bell of Light *1st Attack: Bell of Light, Full Power! *2nd Weapon: Bell of Light + Wings of Hope *2nd Attack: Wings of Hope, Full Power! *3rd Weapon: Scepter of Power *3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Corina: *Weapon: Heart Bow *1st Attack: Heart Bow, Full Power! (In the first half of the series she doesn't call it out) *2nd Attack: Silver Arrow! Bridget: *Weapon: Combat Castanets *1st Attack: Attack of Great Depths! *2nd Attack: Deep Wave Attack! Kikki: *Weapon: Golden Tambourine *1st Attack: Furrows of the Tambourine! *2nd Attack: Fruit Paste Attack! Renée: *Weapon: Sharp Whip (Her weapon is baton-shaped in season 1 but gains its cross shape in season 2) *1st Attack: Just like with the English dub, this attack is unnamed. *2nd Attack: Lash of the Sharp Whip! Voice Actors Zoey Hanson - Sophie Landresse Corina Dujardin - Marielle Ostrowski ''' Bridget Verdant - '''Géraldine Frippiat Kikki Benjamin - Marie Van Renterghem (Sometimes credited as Marie Van R) Estelle-Renée Roberts - Nathalie Hugo Mark Gautier/Blue Knight - Philippe Allard Elliot Grant - Christophe Hespel ''' Wesley J. Coolridge III - '''Frederik Haùgness Dren - Emmanuel Dekoninck ''' Sardon - '''Mathieu Moreau Tarb - Sébastien Hebrant ''' Lord Blue - '''Romain Barbieux Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations Category:Mew Mew Power translations